In this study, patients' T-cells are collected and transfected with a chimeric gene coding for a monoclonal antibody (CC49) linked to the cytoplasmic domain of the T-cell receptor (Zeta). This allows the transfected T-cells to "recognize" the colon cancer antigen TAG-72 in an MHC unrestricted fashion resulting in activation of the T-cell. Patients then have their gene modified T-cells reinfused at 2 week intervals at escalating cell numbers of 108, 10x9 and 10x10 and if well tolerated receive an additional 2 infusion of 10x10 (if tolerated by the initial 6 patients). Seven patients have been entered at Stanford and six additional patients were treated at UCSF. The treatments were quite well tolerated with occasional fevers but no dose limiting toxicities noted. Brief declines in serum CEA and TAG-72 were noted in several patients though subsequent CT scans revealed progressive disease. There have been no published reports of this work as yet.